Die For You
by AuroraAura11
Summary: 'His heart shattered at those words. His only love had simply rejected all his adoration for her. A silent tear rolled down his left cheek. She didn't even care for him after all he has tried to do.' One-sided Shadouge and character death.


**Die For You**

**(Yeah, don't ask me how Shadow got such an awesome car. He deserves one!)**

One Sunday night, Shadow and Rouge were driving home from the movies in Shadow's black and white Lamborghini Gallardo (YEAH!). They just went and saw the movie 'Abduction' with Knuckles, Silver and Blaze. He had offered to drive Rouge home instead of getting Knuckles to. Secretly, he had a crush on her and wanted to confess his growing infatuation during her lift. Rouge, on the other hand, loved Knuckles and already knew he liked her, so she wanted to explain that she loved someone else.

Shadow was a little anxious, considering that Rouge was his first love and hoped he made a good impression. It wasn't like him to be impatient, but he was fidgeting a lot in his seat. They were having a normal conversation, that is until Rouge asked Shadow to pull over so they could talk. He obliged, parking the car on the side of the road. She opened her door to gain some fresh air.

"Shadow, we really need to talk about something of extreme importance", Rouge began, staring straight into his vibrant, blood-red orbs. Shadow could tell this was significant, but what was it?

"Yes, what is it?" She looked down at her feet before he spoke again. "Rouge, you can tell me anything. You can trust me. I promise I'll listen to whatever you need to say. So, go ahead and say it", Shadow reassured, not one hint of anger or irritation in his voice, whereas it held more of a caring, compassionate edge to it.

"I know you have a liking for me", she said straight out, forcing an unseeable hue to appear across Shadow's muzzle. She continued, "But the thing is that I only like you as a friend. I don't think it would work out between us if we started dating. Not to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just…" she trailed off. She sighed huffily, looking away.

Shadow's heart shattered at those words. His only love had simply rejected all his adoration for her. A silent tear rolled down his left cheek. She didn't even care for him after all he has tried to do.

Before another word could be spoken, Shadow reached into his quills and passed her a neatly-folded note. She hesitantly took it, curiosity striking her conscience. At that moment, Scourge the Hedgehog was drunk and speeding down the exact same road. By the time he saw their car, he attempted swerving out of the way. It was too late. He swivelled right into the drivers' side, hitting Shadow in the process. Rouge miraculously jumped out the passenger-side door, which she had previously opened.

Realising what had happened to him, she hobbled over to the ruins of his car to witness a horrifying site. One of her best friends was now torn, broken and ripped apart. Flesh had flown in all directions, bones crushed and blood dripped from his remains. Her skin crawled at the scene, confirming Shadow could have never survived the accident. She fell to her knees and bawled for him. Shortly afterwards, she remembered the note he gave her and reached for it. She read it, tears cascading down her dirty cheeks. She regret ever saying those things to Shadow. Now she could never take them back. His note came true.

It said, _'Without your love, I would die'_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R if this made you cry. I was crying when I wrote it. I heard this from somewhere and decided to write about it. BTW, this isn't a true story. I wanted to make it a Sonally fic but decided against it, since Sonic hates cars and he would have made it out alive. Besides, Shadouge is way better to write about.<strong>

**God, I made Rouge seem mean and I made Shadow die… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!**

***screams at an extremely high pitch***

**You can flame me if you want, I wasn't thinking straight. Who would want Shadow to die? He's my favourite character! Scourge killed my spunky! Grr! If Scourge wasn't my second favourite hedgehog, I would turn him into ham so my cat can eat him, then regurgitate his glasses. LOL! She would actually do that too… odd. Just get me some munchies, Martha! *inside joke***


End file.
